


(Forever) young & beautiful.

by CherryVampire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Murder, Out of Character Michelle Jones, Peter just wants to help her, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, School Shootings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, michelle has issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: De todos los peores escenarios que se imaginó que podían pasarle a Peter… este fue el que menos se imaginó.¿Cómo? Era el 2019 por el amor de Dios… su niño tenía simplemente diecisiete.Hubo un tiroteo en la Secundaria Midtown… Peter no fue una casualidad… fue un asesinato. Y nadie pensó que hubiera sido ella.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	(Forever) young & beautiful.

-_Michelle, por favor…_ -

  
La voz de Miss Warren era calmada, demasiado calmada. Como si le hablara a un animal herido.

\- ¡NO! ¡QUÉDESE EN SU MALDITO LUGAR! –gritó sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

Michelle Jones no estaba llevándolo bien. No desde ese día…

_Era apenas una niña… dieciséis años…_

_¿Qué tan enfermo tenías que estar?_

-Michelle… -

\- _¡Peter no! _–

El chico hizo caso omiso a la voz desesperada de su mejor amigo y bajó del banco donde estaba sentado dentro del laboratorio.

\- ¡Oh! Miren a quién tenemos aquí… -

-Michelle, no tienes que hacer esto… -

\- ¡Necesité ayuda! En Queens… ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! –gritó.

Peter se quedó callado. No podía arriesgarse.

\- ¿Dónde mierda estaba el gran Spider-man?... ¡¿Eh?!... ¡Fuera de Queens, ayudando a los inútiles de los Vengadores! –

-Michelle, ¿qué tiene que ver esto?... por favor baja el arma. -suplicó Miss Warren.

\- ¡FUI ASALTADA!... ¡FUI ASALTADA EL LUNES DESPUÉS DE LA PRÁCTICA DE DECATLÓN ACADÉMICO! ¿Y DÓNDE ESTABAS TÚ?... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA EL “AMIGO DEL VECINDARIO” SPIDER-MAN?! ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTABAS PETER?! –

El laboratorio se quedó completamente callado, alternando las miradas entre Peter y la chica quien blandía aquella pistola como si fuera una espada.

-Estaba en Boston Michelle… _en una misión. _-admitió.

La chica se carcajeó histéricamente.

\- Lo aceptaste. Creí que dirías alguna estupidez para cubrirte… -

Peter se acercó más a ella… lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú nunca mientes, nadie me habría creído… -

\- ¡ALÉJATE! –

Peter dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Michelle… ¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó Peter, con curiosidad genuina.

Lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro como gotas de lluvia.

-Porque te culpo. Te culpo Peter Parker. Siempre queriendo ayudar a todo el mundo… ¿y cuando yo te necesité, ¿dónde estabas?... te culpo Peter Parker… -

-Michelle… de verdad… yo lo siento tanto… te… -

-_Oh no Peter, yo lo siento más… _-

Y sin más… disparó la primera bala contra Peter, tirándolo al piso.

_Luego el caos se desató…_

Todos gritaban.

Podía escuchar el alboroto en el pasillo, podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía fuera de Midtown…

_Tenía que apresurarse._

Luego ese estúpido gordo comenzó a lanzarle parafernalia de laboratorio. Si que era estúpido.

Iba a dejarlo pasar, después de todo eran amigos… luego le aventó el matraz lleno de una sustancia que le quemó la piel.

\- ¡NED NO! -gritó Peter cuando vio como su amigo trataba de correr hacia ella, para tratar de tirarla al suelo e impedir que llegara hasta él.

_Bang. Bang._

\- ¡NED! –

Los ojos de Peter conectaron con los de su mejor amigo antes de que este elevara una de sus manos frente a su rostro, examinando la sangre que empapaba su ropa antes de caer al suelo junto a la puerta.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer Peter… ¿lo ves? Todo esto es tu culpa… -

-Michelle… de verdad… lo lamento tanto… ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡El Señor Stark puede ayudarte! –

El rostro de Michelle palideció.

_Oh no. No. No. No. No. _

_Si Stark aparecía… claro que aparecería… jamás podría terminar esto… no… tenía que apresurarse._

\- _¡POLICÍA DE NUEVA YORK! _– gritaron en el pasillo.

Luego escuchó el característico sonido de unos repulsores acercándose.

-_Nadie puede ayudarme… _-susurró, una lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla, levantando el arma.

\- _¡Michelle! _–

El sonido de las balas ahogó la súplica de Miss Warren…

_Click. Click._

Se habían acabado.

\- _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _– la perfecta manicura de Betty Brant se estampó en un puño contra su cara, enviándola directamente al suelo.

Más alumnos se tiraron sobre de ella, inmovilizándola.

Desde su lugar en el piso podía ver el caos que había creado. Miss Warren trataba de mantener la calma mientras unos gritaban hacia el pasillo por una ambulancia, gritando que Ned aún tenía pulso…

La falda de Miss Warren se llenó de sangre al arrodillarse junto a Peter. Cindy Moon dejó salir un grito desgarrador cuando Miss Warren movió la cabeza, acariciando los rizos ensangrentados de Peter, como quien acaricia a un bebé dormido.

_Lo había logrado… había pagado._

_¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? _

La clase 206 jamás olvidaría la imagen del cuerpo de Peter Parker, yaciendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, al frente del laboratorio de química.

Michelle Jones había asesinado a Peter Parker.

* * *

Dieciséis balas. La octava, directo al corazón, fue la fatal.

El mundo se sorprendería ante el escándalo que Tony Stark armaría…

La policía escoltaba a Michelle fuera de la escuela, con el labio roto, cubierta de salpicaduras de sangre y con el cabello más que enmarañado.

-_ ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE NIÑA ESTÚPIDA?! _-gritó Tony Stark al momento que la miró salir, esposada completamente.

\- ¡LO MATASTE!... _no, ¡suéltame Rhodes!_… ¡TE AMABA! –

-_ ¿Qué? _–

\- ¡TE AMABA Y LO MATASTE! ¡A PETER, QUIEN VALE MÁS QUE TODOS EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO! ¡POR QUIÉN DARÍA TODA MI FORTUNA, MI VIDA! ¡LO MATASTE! ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MICHELLE JONES! ¡MATASTE A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE AMABA TU PATÉTICA Y MISERABLE PERSONALIDAD! –

Pepper y Rhodey, incluso Happy, trataban de alejar al billonario de la chica, quien lloraba silenciosamente, claramente sorprendida por las palabras de Tony.

\- ¡PERO ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡YO, ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE QUE JAMÁS VUELVAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA, ¡JAMÁS! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! –

-_Tony, por favor… _-

-_Tones, no hagas las cosas más difíciles… _-

\- ¿Más difíciles? ¡MATÓ A PETER! -gritó histérico, funcionando en auto piloto y probablemente gracias a la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-_Lo sé, pero… Tones… -_

\- ¡LE VACIÓ CASI TODO UN CARTUCHO DE BALAS, JAMES! –

\- _¿Señor Stark? Soy del departamento forense de Nueva York… _-

La voz de aquella mujer lo sacó de su frenesí.

-_Usted está anotado como el único tutor de Peter Parker… ¿podría acompañarnos? _–

Y como si fuera poco, un par de hombres empujaban una camilla amarilla por las escaleras principales de Midtown High… justo frente a Michelle.

Allí, bajo aquella sábana blanca, se encontraba el cuerpo de Peter Parker.

De todos los peores escenarios que se imaginó que podían pasarle a Peter… _este fue el que menos se imaginó._

¿Cómo? Era el 2019 por el amor de Dios… su niño tenía simplemente diecisiete años…

Y ahora… estaba muerto.

Un sollozo desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su ser mientras aquellos trabajadores cerraban el ataúd, empujándolo fuera de la sala funeraria, directo a la carroza que los llevaría al cementerio de Nueva York.

Juró, mientras tiraba aquella rosa dentro del hueco donde descansaría por siempre su niño de eternos diecisiete, que jamás descansaría hasta que Michelle Jones pagara.

Porque Peter Parker no fue una casualidad… _fue un asesinato. _


End file.
